


Afterwards (a side of citrus)

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: will fit somewhere in after ch. 13 or 14 of 'Afterwards'





	Afterwards (a side of citrus)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

It's early.  
  
But I'm alone in bed.  
  
I've discovered over the past few months that I do not like being alone in bed. Which is funny when you think about it. I used to be alone all the time.  
  
Then I moved in with Heero and started sharing his. Just sleeping at first- I wasn't really sure of anything then; all I knew was that Heero needed me.  
  
And I needed him. I had missed him so much all that time he'd been gone- and felt guilty over the fact that I had been the one who had made him think he had to go.  
  
I roll over and look towards the couch, relief flooding the worry I hadn't acknowledged having at his absence.  
  
Heero is curled up on his end of the couch, the curtain beside him open the barest of cracks to provide light for the newsreader he's holding.  
  
He's not wearing his pajamas- or anything at all.  
  
In the dim light, his skin looks gold. The ray of light from the curtains lightens his hair, shows the gold streaks that have taken residence there... and I want to go and brush it out of his eyes.  
  
But the bed is warm...  
  
But Heero is so gorgeous, rumpled, nude, frowning slightly as he reads...  
  
We've been lovers a scant handful of days; since I confessed my love on the beach and made him take me to bed. He'd been waiting so long- and I realized that I had been too.  
  
I was happy that I had managed to squash my fears enough to tell him how I felt. To give him something that I knew he wanted very badly.  
  
That still amazes me sometimes. Heero is so open with his feelings now. It's a delight to see him laugh and smile and joke... and to see the other things as well, his sadness, his fears, his worries...  
  
He's been worried about me lately.  
  
He doubts my love for him.  
  
I can't blame him for that. I made him wait so long.  
  
I still need to show him- prove to him that I love him. I've been trying and I know he'll believe me soon- I can't let it get to me that it's hard for him to accept that I love him back. I made him wait so long after all.  
  
He shifts slightly on the couch, revealing more skin, and I catch my breath.  
  
"Heero?" I murmur sleepily as if I've just woken up and haven't been hiding under the blankets watching him. "What are you doing all the way over there?"  
  
He looks over at me, smiling. "Couldn't sleep."  
  
I glance towards the clock and back at him. "It's indecently early."  
  
"I know." His smile turns apologetic. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"We don't have to start work for hours."  
  
"I know. You should get some more sleep."  
  
"But you're awake," I grin at him and prop myself up on one elbow, "and you're... not dressed." I let my gaze linger on him. He flushes slightly.  
  
"Entirely your fault. I couldn't find my pajamas." He manages.  
  
I do have a bad habit of just pulling them off of him and throwing them someplace. One time they ended up in the kitchen- I'm still not sure how that happened. But if he is going to insist on putting them on...  
  
I grin wider. "Mine? You're the one who put them on in the first place. Waste of time when you knew I was going to be pulling them off of you."  
  
His flush gets a bit darker.  
  
"I didn't know for sure... we had a long day yesterday, you were tired..."  
  
"Uh huh." I roll my eyes at him. "You just like to play hard to get."  
  
He gives me a look of disbelief.  
  
"I like to play hard to get? Since when?"  
  
"Like right now." I drop my voice a little, watching the effect I have on him. "Sitting there, gorgeous, unclothed, reading the news... and yet not in bed. You're all the way across the room..." I pout at him. "Tease."  
  
"You were sleeping." Is the best he can manage.  
  
"Good point," I slide a hand under the pillow, looking for... ah, there's his pajamas, but I'm not giving those to him. No way. A moment later, a smooth tube is hidden in my hand and I'm sliding out of bed. "I should come join you."  
  
I hadn't even bothered with pajama pants last night. I've learned better, these few days.  
  
I sit on the opposite end of the sofa, giving Heero a mischievous smile.  
  
"Now you're all the way over there," he protests.  
  
"Lay flat and give me your feet." He puts his feet in my lap, stretching himself onto the sofa and I slip the tube into a hiding place between some cushions as I admire the picture he makes. All that gold skin against the black velvet of our couch. "Read to me?" I ask, and let my fingers slide under the arch of his foot, lightly massaging.  
  
"Okay," he picks up the reader. "What would you like to hear?"  
  
"Any serious world news?" I let my hands wander over his feet; feel him relax under my touch.  
  
"Nothing at the moment." He replies after a quick scan.  
  
"Technology then. What's the top story?"  
  
"A new kind of computer."  
  
"Perfect. Go ahead."  
  
'Today Macrosoft announced that they would be offering 'personcoms', a human shaped computer, for sale to businesses and to private citizens." I let my hands move up his calves, rubbing gently, but at the same time, sliding bit more his way. "Despite concerns with the 'personcom' program..." One of my hands moves up his thigh and he sucks in his breath. I notice that he's getting hard already and hide my satisfaction. So far so good.  
  
"Keep reading," I grin at him.  
  
"You're distracting me."  
  
"Me? Distract you? Wouldn't happen." My hand moves up his thigh a bit more and I wiggle closer. His knees are now over my lap, his legs bent up at a good angle.  
  
A very good angle, I smirk inwardly.  
  
Heero gives me a suspicious glance from under his bangs, but he continues reading.  
  
"Despite concerns with the 'personcom' program, Macrosoft said that the new models have been fully field tested and are safe for use. Even though some reports of injuries have been reported from the field tests, Macrosoft states that all the bugs have been fixed."  
  
I let one of my hands slide up and down Heero's inner thigh, as my other hand goes for the tube. A little bit on the tips of my fingers and I'm ready for the next step.  
  
I turn slightly, letting one hand drop next his hip on the cushions, then easing it under his thigh... being careful not to touch him until I'm very close to my goal.  
  
My fingers wiggle a bit to get close and I let my wet fingertips slide over his entrance.  
  
That gets a definite reaction.  
  
"Duo!" He inhales sharply.  
  
"Keep reading Heero. This is interesting."  
  
"Sadist."  
  
"If you insist," I grin. I lift one of his legs, and reposition myself. I am now in between his legs and he is spread out in front of me. One of his feet is on the back of the sofa, the other one I have caught in my free hand. I let my wet fingertips slide over him again.  
  
Then I bend down and lick his length, already hard and aching, from base to tip. He gasps.  
  
Damn he's responsive. I love that the slightest touch from me can do this to him.  
  
"Keep reading or I'll stop."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"You said I was a sadist. Keep reading..."  
  
I wait until he starts again before I lean down and take him in my mouth, letting my fingers slide into him one at a time, getting him ready for me.  
  
"Some experts are worried that...the units... will replace human.... workers, but Macrosoft is certain that the...personcoms will be a helpful.... tool, not a replacement for humans...There have already been...... protests at some of the companies ....that have plans to bring..... in the personcoms..."  
  
He's breathing hard. Wonder why? My fingers speed up a tiny bit as I add another one. I'm already flipping through ways to do this... being new lovers means that there are all kinds of positions to experiment with- and I intend to try all of them with him- over and over...  
  
"Macrosoft..... is marketing.... the computers... as ....companions..." The reader falls out of his hand, bouncing on the couch. "Duo... I can't..."  
  
I release him and he whimpers. "Duo..."  
  
"I want you to sit on my lap. Come here."  
  
Heero, in the throes of passion, can still move pretty damn fast. He's up and in front of me, even as I'm still bracing myself on the sofa.  
  
A moment later and I'm lowering him down onto my lap, arms around his waist, back to chest. He's so warm, he feels so good... I wonder what he thinks when he's the one inside me. He puts his head back on my shoulder as we both adjust to the sensations. I let my hands run over his chest, kiss his shoulder, let myself taste and touch, because I can...  
  
He raises himself slightly, making me gasp, and then he is the one in control. He rides me slowly and all I can do for a while is hold onto his hips, letting him work me.  
  
He feels so good. So very good... Perfect! But I'm being selfish... I reach a hand around him to return some of the pleasure he is giving me. I try to stay in rhythm with his movements, try to make sure that he is enjoying this... hoping he is as much as I am...  
  
Then he's tightening down on me, calling out my name and the world goes hazy for a moment or two.  
  
He's leaning back against me, and I can feel his heartbeat under my hands as we regain our breath together...  
  
How could I have hesitated so long over starting a relationship between us? I was an idiot.  
  
"That was a new one," Heero manages a few minutes later. I chuckle.  
  
"You know that I'm going through that Joy of Sex book that I stole from Howard when I was with the Sweepers. I memorized it, you know. There's a lot of positions we haven't tried yet."  
  
He makes a faint noise and I wonder if it's dismay or amusement.  
  
"Then once we've done all those, there's the toy angle. And then all the alternative places, and then..."  
  
"It will take forever to go through all your perverted fantasies I see," He turns around so that he is facing me and leans his forehead against mine. I'm amazed he manages it without falling off my lap, but I have learned that Heero is very flexible...  
  
"That is the general idea," I tell him, claiming his lips for a kiss. "I don't want you to get bored with me. It's only fair that I try to keep things interesting for you, since you are stuck with me forever."  
  
The smile he gives me then is pure joy, no doubt lurks in it, and I hope that I have gotten through to him at last.  
  
(end)


End file.
